nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy
'Amy Walsh '(née Solomon) is a main character in New Frontier ''and Battlefield, known for being the 14th and 17th and current President of VMK. The issues she handled included the annexation of Tomorrowland, the plot to have her overthrown, subsequent impeachment and resignation, and reascension to office after the defeat of the Fifth Xerxes. She made her first appearance in the season 5 premiere, "The Procession." Amy's character is based on the founder of MyVMK. The events are expected to parallel. Following the first half of the season, Amy was written out of the title sequence and subsequently the show. However, she returned for the last two episodes. Appearances ''New Frontier Amy's first appearance was in "The Procession" in which she was overseeing the funeral of President Gallifreyan. Her identity was kept a secret until the end. She was shown to be close with the Gallifreyan family, especially Elena. In "The Cabinet," Amy made it clear she did not want violence used on Tomorrowland. She and her cabinet made the decision to offer Tomorrowland a terretorial compromise. Unbeknowst to her, following the meeting, Grace and Aaron revealed a plan to undermine Amy's authority and have her removed from office. She appeared in "The Descendent" as a guest in the Gallifrey Estate. She left before the fire in "The Visitor." In "The Vice President," Amy made her offer to Tomorrowland. She was not present during the conversation between Nicholas, Grace, and Aaron, the latter two of whom planned to have her administration toppled. Amy agreed to a trial in "The Trial," but ultimately her indecisiveness on a vice-Presidential running mate indirectly led to Nicholas betraying her on the stand. She was impeached and subsequently resigned. She would not vouch for Nicholas when he faced his own impeachment trial. Amy's role in the series severely declined after this and she did not make another appearance until "The Army." In that episode, it was revealed her parents died long ago, leaving a necklace behind for keepsake. She also has a relationship with Nicholas. Amy has been hiding for the duration of the second half of the season, but returned for "The Fifth Xerxes," the finale. She and three Viceroys broke into the VMK Archives to research the assassination of President Nutty. After the finale, producers said that Amy and Nicholas are engaged. ''Renaissance'' Amy returned in the first scene of "Operation Blele" and assumed the role of President of VMK with Nicholas at her side. She made her first recurring appearance in "Until Death Do Us Part," in which she and Nick were married. In the past, it was revealed her father, Derek, was extremely abusive and corrupt. He disowned her and beat his wife when he discovered she was funneling money to Amy. He later died on the SpaceWalk. Amy returned in "The Catalyst" when she and Nick were forced into the Cute or Boot Game. Her father is her opponent. She ultimately survived and later announced that she and Nick are expecting their first child. ''Battlefield'' Amy returned in a cameo in "Hope," the season premiere. She was at the celebration for the birth of her daughter, Zira. She will made her first full appearance in "Remembrance" alongside Koala. The two were instructed to breathe the dragon's fire and cut off its head. However, they forgot to open their scrolls initially and encountered a glitch in the system; they were forced to repeat the process. They realized the 'dragon' was Castor and Pollux, but were then forced to attack and kill a real dragon. Once dead, it resembled Noah. They discovered remembrance when they memorialized him at his gravesite. ''2016 Specials'' Amy returned in "Blue Butterfly Day" along with Nick. On the eponymous Blue Butterfly Day, she and Nick were kidnapped by Absolem and her followers. Amy was interrogated about the whereabouts of the Xerxes Diary, but she did not know what it was or where it could be located. She was rescued by the Cult of Gallifrey. Character Namesake Amy is named directly after the person on whom she is based: Amy Marshall. Her last name, Solomon, comes from the Marshall and Solomon Islands in the Oceanic region. Trivia *Amy was originally supposed to be the Queen of VMK, as the title usually associated with her VMK counterpart is royal. However, to avoid the history of transferring a Presidency to a Monarchy, producers downgraded her position to one of democratic merit. *Amy's role in the series severely declined after she lost her Presidency. Producers did not intend for this to happen and hoped to be able to regain her "Main" character status. Ultimately they failed, though she returned for the finale. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters